Takumi Menikah?
by asuna v.t.e
Summary: Apa yang ada di dalam bayangan kalian jika melihat judul ini?
1. Chapter 1

**TAKUMI MENIKAH?**

**Dengan siapakah Takumi akan menikah?**

**Apakah yang akan dilakukan Misaki jika Takumi menikah?**

**Simaklah story berikut ini…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama tetep punyanya Fujiwara Hiro-sensei,**

**tapi fic ini punya Author yang gaje ini… hehehe XD**

**Genre:**

**I dunno, mungkin romance kali ya? :[**

**Pairing:**

**So pasti TakuMisa dong!**

**Author's N****otes:**

**Cerita ini hanya terdiri dari 2 chapter, dan ceritanya itu gaje dan jayus.**

**Mohon dimaklumin soalnya ini fic Maid-sama pertama Author.**

**Mohon maaf juga kalo ada miss typo(s) ya…**

**Oke, langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya nyok!**

***SE:**** jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng***

Pagi hari itu, di ruangan OSIS yang tampak damai di luarnya, sangat tidak sinkron dengan keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Sang Ketua OSIS, kita sebut saja Misaki, sedang bad mood hari ini. Karena selama kurang lebih satu minggu ini ia tak melihat batang hidung Takumi. Sehingga Misaki melampiaskan kejengkelannya itu dengan memarahi semua pengurus OSIS yang lain. Dan yang jadi korban utamanya di sini adalah sang wakil ketua, yaitu Kapitan Pattimura (lho?)! Eh salah, maksudnya Yukimura. (readers: huuhh! Jayus!) *author digebuk massa oleh readers*. Oke, lanjut!

Suddenly *sok English dikitlah*, di tengah-tengah keributan yang tak asing lagi di ruang OSIS itu, si Takumi nongol dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Lalu dengan santainya ia menyeret Misaki yang tidak sadar akan kedatangannya untuk duduk kembali di kursinya. Begitu Misaki membalikkan badan, dilihatnya Takumi sudah ada di sampingnya. "U-U-U-Usuiiii!" seru Misaki gagap.

"Hey, kenapa kau teriak sekencang itu sih? Memangnya kau habis melihat hantu apa?" ucap Takumi sambil terus menutup telinganya.

"…" Misaki tak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya langsung blushing seketika.

"Misaki…" Baru satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Takumi, langsung terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi. *SE: Buaakk!*

"Jangan tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan nama kecilku! Apak… Hegh!" tak sempat Misaki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Takumi sudah menutup mulutnya dengan lakban. (wah Takumi parah juga ya?), lalu kaki dan tangan Misaki diikat di kursinya.

Sementara Misaki hanya bisa meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh manusia, Takumi mulai berbicara lagi. "Misaki, ayo kita menikah sekarang juga!"

Serentak seisi ruangan itu langsung sunyi senyap tak ada suara sedikitpun. Yang terdengar hanya suara kicauan burung di luar sana. Satu detik, dua detik, sampai satu menit berlalu. Kemudian pengurus OSIS lainnya yang sempat terlupakan oleh author (?) spontan berteriak terkejut. Misaki yang menjadi korban (?) sepertinya sudah pingsan karena terkejut.

'Kenapa reaksi mereka terlambat sekali sih?' batin Takumi. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Takumi segera menggendong Misaki yang tengah kehilangan kesadarannya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu Misaki terbangun, tiba-tiba ia sudah melihat dirinya terbalut dengan gaun pengantin, begitu pula Takumi yang sudah siap berdiri di depan altar. Sang Pendetapun segera mulai membacakan janji pernikahannya. Setelah giliran Takumi, kini giliran Misaki.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, apakah kau bersedia menerima Usui Takumi sebagai suamimu dengan bla bla bla bla… *author males ngerangkai kata-katanya lagi, jadi pake bla bla bla aja*"

Misaki hanya membeku di tempat tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dengan mulutnya. Kemudian ia jatuh pingsan lagi.

*SE: GEDUBRAKK!*

Ketika Misaki terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Hahh hahh hahh… Untung saja itu hanya mimpi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika itu adalah kenyataan…" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian dilihatnya jam di dindingnya. Jam setengah dua dini hari. Lalu semenjak ia terbangun itu, ia tak bisa tidur lagi hingga pagi.

***skip time***

Sudah seminggu ini Takumi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Misaki mulai merasa cemas. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya marah-marah pada pengurus OSIS lainnya. Lalu ketika ia hendak memarahi Yukimura, ia teringat mimpinya beberapa hari lalu. 'Tunggu! Jika aku melakukan ini sama seperti dalam mimpiku waktu itu, jangan-jangan mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan? Gawat! Jangan sampai jadi kenyataan! Aku harus melakukan kebalikan dari mimpiku.' Batin Misaki.

"A-ano, ketua…" panggil Yukimura dengan perasaan takut. Misaki melihat tangan dan kaki Yukimura, dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa tangan dan kakinya itu gemetar ketakutan. Melihat itu, Misaki hanya tertawa kecil saja. Dan bersamaan dengan tawa itu, suasana mencekam di ruangan OSIS tersapu begitu saja diganti suasana damai.

***skip time lagi***

Malam harinya, Misaki yang merasa cemas dengan Takumi, memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemem Takumi. "Tunggu, aku harus mencari alasan yang jelas dan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang cemas. Oh iya! Aku tahu alasan apa yang harus aku buat." Segera ia beranjak dari meja belajarnya.

"Aku pergi!" serunya sambil berjalan menuju apartemen Takumi. Terlihat ia berjalan sambil menenteng kantong plastik kecil yang penuh dengan apel. Kali ini dia mencoba alasan disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarkan apel-apel itu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia sampai juga di apartemen Takumi. Lalu ketika ia hendak menekan bel kamar Takumi, samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari dalam. Dan ia sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Menikah? Aku?" tanya Takumi tak yakin. Misaki terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Segera ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu itu untuk dapat mendengar dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Ya. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang putri bangsawan dari Inggris. Sebulan lagi ia akan datang ke sini." Kata yang seorang lagi. Entah mengapa, mendengarnya membuat hati Misaki seperti tersayat-sayat. Dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang ketika ia mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari lawan bicara Takumi.

"Kau sudah tahu apa akibatnya 'kan jika kau melawan perjodohan ini, Takumi? Orang yang kau cintai itu, ah siapa namanya? Kalau tidak salah Ayuzawa Misaki 'kan? Dialah yang akan menjadi korban dari tindakan bodohmu itu. Jadi lebih baik kau menurut saja jika kau tak ingin orang yang kau cintai itu terluka."

Takumi terdiam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Misaki yang masih menguping pembicaraan Takumi itu berharap agar Takumi menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain. Akhirnya Takumi menjawab juga, namun jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang sangat tidak di nanti-nantikan Misaki. "Baiklah…" Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Takumi. Lalu tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Takumi didobrak dari luar dengan kerasnya.

"Misaki?" tanya Takumi heran. Misaki tak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati Takumi lalu segera menarik Takumi keluar. Takumi hanya mengikuti saja apa yang dilakukan Misaki. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, dan Takumi hapal betul kemana arah tujuannya jika melewati jalan itu. Tujuannya adalah rumah Misaki.

Sesampainya di rumah Misaki, ibu Misaki dan Suzuna menyambut mereka (baca: Takumi dan Misaki) dengan tatapan heran. "Lho? Misaki? Usui? Kenapa kalian tampak seperti habis lari?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Maaf, kami tidak apa-apa. Ibu tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Misaki menenangkan ibunya sambil menarik Takumi ke arah dapur.

"Sudahlah bu, biarkan saja mereka. Pasti mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Kata Suzuna santai seraya beranjak ke ruang keluarga dan melanjutkan menonton TV.

Di dapur…

"Pembicaraan apa tadi?" tanya Misaki dingin. Takumi diam seribu bahasa. Hal ini membuat Misaki semakin marah.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi di apartemenmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"…" lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Takumi.

"Hei! Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan tembok 'kan?"

"Pfft…" jawaban dari Takumi hanya suara tertawa kecil. Misaki semakin marah merasa dipermainkan oleh Takumi.

"Kau mau ku bunuh?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Misaki dengan dinginnya, membuat Takumi bergidik ngeri. Tapi Takumi masih saja bercanda.

"Hah? Membunuhku? Memangnya kau sanggup hidup tanpa aku?" tanyanya bercanda.

"…" kali ini giliran Misaki yang tak menjawab. Tetapi ia memandang Takumi dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah, aku cerita." Kata Takumi pada akhirnya.

"Ayahku berniat menjodohkan aku dengan seorang putri bangsawan dari Inggris. Sekitar sebulan lagi dia akan tiba di Jepang."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Misaki meyakinkan.

"Ya…"

"Kau yakin?"

"…"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"…"

"Takumi!"

"Jawabanku…"

"Tolak saja! Aku tidak akan bisa dijadikan ancaman oleh mereka untuk memaksamu menerima perjodohan itu! Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku! Kau tidak perlu takut." Kata Misaki setengah menangis. Takumi tersentak kaget. Lalu ia mengusap air mata Misaki yang mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Apakah kau cemburu? Apakah kau tidak mau kehilanganku?" tanya Takumi sambil memeluk Misaki. Takumi dapat merasakan Misaki mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku?" tanya Takumi sekali lagi. Kali ini Misaki diam tak meresponi pertanyaan Takumi.

"Kalau kau tak menjawab, maka aku anggap jawabanmu adalah iya." Kata Takumi menegaskan.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu." Kata Misaki pada akhirnya. Takumi tersenyum senang.

"Sudah empat bulan kita pacaran, tapi baru sekali ini aku mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jelas. Baiklah, aku akan menolak perjodohan itu." Kata Takumi menghela napas lega. Lalu perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan matanya memandang Misaki dalam-dalam. Perlahan wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Saat bibir mereka semakin dekat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu dapur.

"Uwaaaahhh~~~"

"! Ibu! Suzuna! Kalian… Sejak kapan kalian di sana?" sentak Misaki.

"Hem… Ternyata kalian pacaran ya? Tunggu, jika sudah empat bulan, berarti waktu Usui-kun datang kesini pertama kali, kalian sudah pacaran dong?" tanya ibunya tak menanggapi pertanyaan Misaki. Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Misaki blushing *lagi?*.

***Iklan sebentar, saat ini Misaki dan Takumi sedang menjelaskan semuanya***

"Ooohh… Begitu…" kata ibu Misaki ketika selesai mendengar cerita Takumi dan Misaki.

"Kalau melihat adegan di dapur tadi, itu artinya kalian sudah pernah berciuman ya?" tanya Suzuna tiba-tiba.

"Su-zu-na!" bentak Misaki dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oke, tidak perlu dijawab. Wajahmu sudah menunjukkan jawabannya." Kata Suzuna lagi.

"Kauuu…! Ekh, gawat! Aku lupa mengerjakan PR!" seru Misaki sambil berdiri meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"Usui-kun…" kata ibu Misaki setelah Misaki menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ah, panggil aku Takumi saja."

"Hem, baiklah Takumi. Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kau menginap saja dulu disini." Kata ibu Misaki menawarkan.

Takumi tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong…"

Kemudian keesokkan paginya, saat Misaki di depan meja makan, ia berteriak kaget melihat Takumi sudah duduk dan menikmati sarapan paginya. "Takumi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Misaki kaget.

"Kemarin aku menginap disini. Makanya aku sarapan disini." Jawab Takumi singkat.

"Aduh, Misaki… Sama calon suami jangan kasar-kasar dong ngomongnya." Kata ibunya.

"Ap-apaa? Calon suami? Ibu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Misaki pada ibunya. Tapi ibunya hanya tersenyum sendiri saja.

Yap, kali ini adalah sarapan pertama yang dilalui Misaki dengan tegang. Tampak keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bertiga. Misaki, Suzuna, dan Takumi. Selama perjalanan itu, mereka bertiga hanya terdiam saja. Hingga mereka berpisah jalan dengan Suzuna bahkan sampai di sekolah.

Kemudian, kejadian menggemparkan itu terjadi sepulang sekolah di ruang OSIS. Ketika suasana di ruang OSIS sangat serius karena mereka sedang mengadakan rapat, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Takumi? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kami sedang rapat." Kata Misaki. Takumi tak meresponinya. Ia hanya berjalan menghampiri Misaki, memegang pundak Misaki, lalu menciumnya. Dapat dimengerti bahwa seisi ruangan itu terlonjak kaget melihat adegan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan mereka, Takumi bodoh?" bentak Misaki.

"Misaki, menikahlah denganku. Kemarin malam aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada ibumu, dan beliau setuju. Kau tenang saja, karena akulah yang akan mengurus semuanya." Raut wajah Takumi tampak sangat serius. Tak ada nada-nada bercanda di dalam perkataannya itu.

**TSUZUKU!**

**Kira-kira apa jawaban Misaki ya?**

**Terus apa yang akan terjadi pada perjodohan Takumi?**

**Penasaran?**

**(readers: enggakkk! – author: heyy! Bilang iya aja kok susah amat sih!)**

**Yasudah, kita tinggalkan saja para readers yang tidak penasaran itu.**

**Bagi yang penasaran, silahkan baca kelanjutannya di chapter terakhir, yaitu chapter 2!**

**Jaamataashita! (lho?)**

**Note: jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu dengan mereview ya ya ya?**

***kitten eyes no jutsu***

**(bosen**** puppy mulu, sekali-kali ganti jadi kitten lah~~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKUMI MENIKAH?**

**Semakin mendekati klimaksnya!**

**Sebenarnya siapakah yang akan dinikahi Takumi?**

**Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi pada Misaki setelah Takumi menolak untuk dijodohkan?**

**Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan akan terjawab di chapter terakhir ini!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama tetep punyanya Fujiwara Hiro-sensei,**

**tapi fic ini punya Author yang gaje ini… hehehe XD**

**Author's Notes:**

**Yap, ini chapter terakhir dari story ini.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah suatu ide yang seliweran di otak Author.**

**Bukan cerita KWMS yang sebenarnya.**

**Jadi jangan salahkan Author kalo cerita ini ga nyambung dengan KWMS yang sebenarnya.**

**Oke, selamat menikmati chapter terakhir ini.**

"Misaki, menikahlah denganku. Kemarin malam aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada ibumu, dan beliau setuju. Kau tenang saja, karena akulah yang akan mengurus semuanya." Raut wajah Takumi tampak sangat serius. Tak ada nada-nada bercanda di dalam perkataannya itu.

Spontan semua berteriak kaget mendengar kalimat lamaran dari Takumi. Misaki hanya bengong saja tidak percaya hal ini. Sementara, di depan ruangan itu, berdiri seorang pria misterius yang terlihat seperti sedang memata-matai seseorang di dalam sana. Setelah ia mendengar semua yang terjadi di dalam sana, pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Oke, mari kita ikuti kemana pria itu pergi. Dan ternyata selidik punya selidik, pria itu adalah mata-mata Gerard, Cedric. Dia melaporkan semua yang telah didengarnya tadi. Bisa dilihat, raut wajah Gerard langsung berubah. "Tampaknya kau ingin bermain dengan api, Takumi. Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang. Akan ku buat kau menyesal akan keputusanmu itu."

Malam harinya, ketika Takumi hendak membuka pintu apartemennya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang dikenalinya. Suara milik Gerard. "Tampaknya kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah Takumi. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, kalau kau tidak juga merubah keputusanmu dalam satu minggu ini, maka aku anggap kau melawan kami. Dan kami tak bisa menjamin keselamatan dia. Yah, kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Selamat berpikir Takumi." Kata Gerard seraya pergi meninggalkan Takumi yang terpaku di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ck… Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam Takumi putus asa.

Di lain tempat, saat itu Misaki sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Nomor penelepon tidak tertera. Sepertinya penelepon itu tidak ingin nomornya diketahui. Akhirnya setelah sesaat mengabaikan ponselnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Maaf, ini siapa?" tanya Misaki pada penelepon misterius di seberang sana.

"Kalau kau tak ingin melihat orang yang kau cintai mati dibunuh, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan jangan melakukan apa yang tidak boleh kau lakukan. Kalau kau menikah dengannya, maka kau akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai, sambungan telepon terputus. Misaki dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, bahkan ia sampai bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Suasana di kamar itu menjadi sangat hening sekarang. Misaki tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Keesokan harinya, ia mendatangi Takumi di kelasnya. "Takumi, aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar." Katanya sambil mengajak Takumi keluar sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takumi. Sebenarnya Takumi pun ingin membicarakan masalahnya pada Misaki.

"Aku…" Misaki terdiam sesaat. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu…" lanjutnya lirih. Takumi mengerti hal ini. Karena ia juga mendapat ancaman itu. Dia bisa menebak penyebab Misaki menolaknya.

"Aku mengerti. Kemarin aku juga mendapat ancaman kalau aku menikah denganmu dan menolak perjodohan itu, kau akan dibunuh oleh mereka. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi tenang saja. Ini bukan berarti aku menyerah begitu saja." Kata Takumi sambil mengelus kepala Misaki. Misaki hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

Kemudian hari-hari dilewati Misaki seperti saat dia belum mengenal Takumi. Sekolah, kerja part time, belajar. Tidak ada lagi Takumi dalam hidupnya. Namun, pada saat hari-harinya sudah kembali tenang, ia mendapat telepon misterius itu lagi. Dengan perasaan agak ragu, Misaki mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Apa lagi sekarang? Aku sudah menurutimu untuk tidak menikah dengannya." Bentak Misaki.

"Bagus. Satu lagi hal yang harus kau lakukan agar kami tak mengganggumu lagi."

"Baiklah. Katakan saja!"

"Datanglah ke upacara pernikahannya. Nanti kami akan mengirimkan alamat dan tanggalnya padamu." Lagi-lagi sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak begitu saja.

"Ck. Kenapa semua bisa jadi begini?" renung Misaki. Ia meremas kepalanya. Rasanya seperti mau pecah. Ia tak sanggup lagi menerima penderitaan itu.

Keesokan paginya saat sarapan, ibunya menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin dijawab Misaki. "Misaki, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Takumi?" Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Misaki langsung tersedak. Buru-buru ia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu!" dan kembali makan lagi, tentunya setelah meminum segelas air putih.

Malam harinya, Misaki mendapat SMS pemberitahuan mengenai hari dan tempatnya. "Lusa…" gumamnya pelan. Saat ini ia hanya dapat menghembuskan napas panjang saja, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Besoknya, tidak seperti biasanya Misaki bolos jam pelajaran. Ia memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah, menenangkan dirinya di sana. "Yo, pres!" sapa seseorang yang berada di belakang Misaki. Ketika ia menoleh, dilihatnya Takumi yang menyapanya barusan.

"Takumi…" panggil Misaki pelan. Takumi melompat dan berjalan menghampiri Misaki.

"Tumben sekali kau bolos pelajaran, Misaki. Ada apa?" tanya Takumi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menenangkan diri saja." Jawabnya tanpa berani menatap Takumi langsung.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau sudah tahu hari dan tempatnya kan?"

"Ya. Besok di Restoran X. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang. Tapi aku ragu."

"Datang saja. Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu."

"…" Misaki tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Takumi dalam-dalam.

"Tenang saja, jangan khawatir."

"Takumi…"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Peluk aku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Takumi agak sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Misaki. Tapi dia menurut saja, toh dia juga menginginkannya. Dapat dirasakannya, tubuh Misaki bergetar. Takumi tahu, Misaki sedang menangis. Tapi ia tak mau berkata apa-apa dulu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mempererat pelukannya. Seolah ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia tak ingin melepaskan Misaki.

Lalu hari yang paling ditakuti Misaki pun tiba. Ia bersiap-siap untuk datang kesana. Tapi begitu terkejutnya ia melihat beberapa temannya *lebih tepatnya fans Misaki* yaitu Shintani beserta tiga orang idiot itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Kalian… Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Misaki bingung.

"Kami diberitahukan Takumi untuk datang ke sini dan menemanimu sampai ke Restoran X. Bukan hanya kami berempat, tapi dua orang temanmu juga datang." Kata Shintani memberitahu sambil menunjuk ke arah Shizuko dan Sakura.

"Shizuko! Sakura! Kalian juga?" seru Misaki tak menyangka sampai dua orang temannya itu juga terlibat (?).

"Ya. Kami tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba kami disuruh begini. Tapi kami akan melakukannya. Ayo, kita pergi ke Restoran X!" kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang ceria. Misaki mengangguk, dan jadilah mereka pergi bertujuh.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka terheran-heran karena yang datang sangat banyak. Misaki memang sudah bisa menduganya. Setelah beberapa menit terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan sekitarnya, akhirnya mereka masuk juga. Gerard yang melihat kedatangan mereka tersenyum sangat puas. "Lihat, akhirnya aku yang menang." Bisiknya pelan, entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Di bagian resepsionis, mereka dimintai undangan. Misaki menunjukkan undangannya, sementara yang enam orang lainnya bingung. Setelah mereka makan sambil mengelilingi restoran itu, sang MC-pun mulai berbicara. Upacara pernikahan Takumi dimulai.

"UPACARA PERNIKAHAN USUI!" teriak enam orang itu sangat terkejut. Misaki tak memperhatikan temannya, ia hanya fokus pada pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Takumi? Kau tahu? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bersama wanita itu, berdiri di depan altar mengucap janji pernikahan.' Batin Misaki. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah meneteskan air matanya. Shintani yang melihat hal itu duluan, mengusap air mata Misaki.

"Kalau Usui meninggalkanmu, masih ada aku yang selalu menunggumu, Misaki-chan." Ucap Shintani tegas. Harus diakui, mendengar ucapan Shintani membuat Misaki sedikit terhibur. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tak bertahan lama. Sang pendeta itu sudah selesai bertanya pada Takumi, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban Takumi. Misaki dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Takumi… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gumam Misaki. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dia menangis lagi.

"…" Takumi tak langsung memberikan jawabannya. Sementara semua mata tertuju padanya, menanti jawabannya.

Kemudian, sang pendeta bertanya sekali lagi, "Usui Takumi, apakah kau bersedia?"

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera menjawab dengan tegas dan dengan ekspresi datar. "Gak mau!"

Seisi ruangan itu terkejut. Wajah Gerard yang tadi tersenyum puas langsung berubah jadi 'cengo' seketika. "Apa-apaan dia? Beraninya mempermainkan aku!" gumamnya kesal.

"Para tamu sekalian, terima kasih kalian sudah mau repot-repot datang ke upacara pernikahanku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang sekarang berdiri di sampingku ini. Aku mau menikah karena aku diancam oleh seseorang, jika aku menolak perjodohan ini, maka orang yang benar-benar ku cintai akan dibunuh olehnya. Karena itu, aku sudah merencanakan ini semua. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, aku ingin mengganti nama mempelai wanitanya menjadi Ayuzawa Misaki. Dan kepada Tuan Pengancam, aku berjanji akan melindungi orang yang ku cintai, sehingga walaupun kau mengancamku, aku tidak takut! Karena akulah yang akan membunuhmu!" ucap Takumi sambil berjalan menuju Misaki yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Hei, Pak Pendeta, bisakah kau mengulangi janji pernikahan itu sekali lagi? Tapi aku mau nama mempelai wanitanya diganti menjadi Ayuzawa Misaki." Tanya Takumi dengan suara lantang.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah." Maka, pengucapan janji itupun diulangi sekali lagi. Dan mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Gerard pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Sepulangnya mereka dari upacara itu, Misaki terkejut, karena tiba-tiba di rumahnya sudah bertumpuk kardus-kardus pindahan. "A… APA-APAAN INI SEMUAAA?"

"Heh? Ini barang-barangku. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini dan mengganti namaku menjadi Ayuzawa Takumi." Jawab Takumi santai sambil memindahkan barang-barangnya ke dalam. Tentu saja ibu dan adik Misaki menyambut Takumi dengan senang.

"Sejak kapan kau memindahkan ini semua?" tanya Misaki lagi.

"Sejak aku melihatmu di upacara pernikahan tadi."

"Eh?"

"Tadi aku langsung menelepon orang suruhanku untuk mengirimkan semua barang-barangku ke sini." Misaki hanya membatu tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

*skip time*

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Semua siswa sibuk melihat pembagian kelasnya. Dan Misaki terkejut karena di kelas 3 ini ia sekelas dengan suaminya, Takumi! Kemudian di kelas…

"Kyaaa~~~ Senangnya aku bisa sekelas denganmu, Usui-kun~~" teriak cewek-cewek histeris.

"Hey, Misaki-chan… Apa kau tak apa-apa melihat suamimu dikerubuti cewek begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Cemburu sih cemburu, tapi itu bukan salahnya kalau dia sangat disukai oleh cewek-cewek itu kan?"

"Heehh… Benar juga ya… Tapi kau sudah tenang 'kan?"

"Tenang?"

"Ya, karena bagaimanapun kau sekarang adalah istri Takumi."

Misaki tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya juga sih."

"Usui-kun, mau jadi pacarku tidak?" tanya salah seorang cewek di kelas itu. Misaki tentu saja kaget mendengarnya.

"…" Takumi diam tak menjawab.

"Usui-kun?"

"Maaf, jangan panggil aku Usui lagi."

"Eh? Ka-kalau begitu… Takumi-kun?" Takumi langsung sweatdrop. Karena maksudnya bukan itu juga.

"Maaf, aku sebenarnya sudah menikah." Jelas Takumi pada akhirnya.

"EEHHH!" teriak cewek-cewek itu.

"Hah… ini dia… masalah baru akan timbul…" gumam Misaki cemas.

"De-dengan siapa?" tanya salah satu cewek itu.

"Hemm… Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya kalau aku bilang namaku sudah bukan Usui Takumi lagi, tapi Ayuzawa Takumi."

*SE: CTTEERRRR!*

Suara petir terkejut dan putus asa entah mengapa tiba-tiba terdengar. Merasa tidak percaya, cewek-cewek itu berganti haluan menyerbu Misaki. 'O-oh… Ini dia yang ku takuti.' Batin Misaki.

"Ayuzawa-san! Katakan apa itu benar?" desak cewek-cewek itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Misaki jika ia menjawab dengan jujur. Tapi ia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menjawab iya.

Serempak cewek-cewek itu berteriak, "BOHOOOOOONGGG!" Maka, segeralah berita itu tersebar ke seantero Seika High. Dan cewek-cewek tak ada lagi yang berani mendekati Takumi.

**OWARI!**

**Super gaje 'kan ni cerita? Huff..**

**m(v vlll)m**

**Maap ya semuanya… Saya tidak bermaksud mengecewakan kalian kok…**

**Hontou ni gomen nasai minna-san!**

**Yah, yah, yah, dengan ini berakhirlah fic KWMS yang satu ini…**

**Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, ya?**

**Ditunggu review teman-teman.**

***kali ini pake hina no me no jutsu***

**Dadah (n_n)/''**


End file.
